


Sam Winchester's Partner for Life

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Jealous Gabriel (Supernatural), Jealous Lucifer, Lucifer in the Men of Letters Bunker, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sabriel Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Sam has had - compared to his brother - only a few love interests on the show. This is dedicated to Gabriel and Lucifer - literally, at a moment - fighting for Sam's love. I'll say nothing more. It's just a big schmoopy scoop of fluffy humor, with a dressing of angst.





	Sam Winchester's Partner for Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is JUST a little fan fiction of fluff, about Sammy Winchester's love life. Just a fun read; appropriate time to be read is at three in the morning, after finishing a large angsty/smutty fic. But will be funny and appreciated at all times. Enjoy!!!

"Dean! What's your problem?" Sam crossed his hands against his chest, and shot his brother a deluxe glare. "Can you stop eating for a second, and ward this place?" He eyed the pie Dean was cutting into, distastefully, before his eyes went back to glaring at his brother.

Dean stood up, and shot Sam an equally defiant glare. "What part of 'No, we're not gonna ward this place against angels, Sammy' is unclear for you?"

Sam let out a breath in a rush. "You don't get it! They'll be here any moment!"

"No," Dean countered, calming a bit. "They won't. Because the warding's been carved on our ribs and no other angel can track us."

"These are two archangels I'm talking about." Sam sighed, shaking his head. "They can seriously track us anywhere."

"Well, we'll deal with them when they come here." Dean put his hands on his waist and fixed his stare on his little brother. "But I'm not warding this place against Cas."

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" Sam allowed himself to smile, slightly. "Cas?"

"Of course." Dean turned away from Sam, so that Sam wouldn't see how red his face had become. "We're supposed to meet tonight."

"For your dinner date." Sam completed, for his brother, and he would've smirked if not for the circumstances. "Look, you know I'm completely supportive of the celestial-terrestrial thing you have with Cas. But this is important, this is-"

He was interrupted by a sound that could've been a flurry of wings, but sounded like a cyclone in the room. And it came from behind him. Sam turned on his heel immediately, to find an archangel in front of him.

Sam had to look downwards slightly to look into the mesmerizing eyes of Lucifer, who was, being just an inch shorter than Sam, able to stare at his favourite human by a slight uptilt of his neck. There was a slight smirk on Lucifer's face, one that never seemed to go away, and he had appeared so close to Sam, that Sam's heaving chest touched his when Sam breathed in heavily.

"Hey, Sam." Lucifer said, his lips parting, after the two words were uttered, in a dangerous smirk.

"Move away, Lucifer!" Sam took a hurried step back, but Lucifer stood where he was, smiling now.

"I love that you didn't ward this place, Sam." He said, speaking casually. "Although that wouldn't be of any more use than the warding on your ribs. I can track my Sam Winchester anywhere on Earth, or, in Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory."

"Awesome." Sam gritted his teeth. He looked at his brother, who was blinking confusedly.

"Hey, Lucifer." Dean muttered, walking forward, and putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Why are you here?"

"Straight to business, isn't he?" Lucifer kept his replies directed to Sam. "I always find it adorable how he tries to act so big and strong, you know. Unfortunately, it's not for him that I came, so let's not let him interrupt our alone-time, shall we?" Lucifer waved a hand in the air, and Dean's throat felt different. He was about4 to reply something, when he discovered he couldn't speak. He gestured wildly at Sam, who fixed his stare on Lucifer.

"Lucifer. You don't hurt Dean." Sam declared.

Lucifer pouted like a little child. "He's not hurt!"

"Or take away his speaking abilities." Sam added, making Lucifer sigh and wave his hand again. Dean coughed a couple of times, before swearing at Lucifer.

"You son of a bitch!" He spoke, hoarsely. "Go back-"

"Yeah, yeah. 'Go back to hell' to you too, Dean." Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

Sam's shoulders drooped. "Why don't you understand when I say no, Lucifer?"

Lucifer turned to Sam, smirking again. 'Because you never mean it. You cannot say no to me, Sam."

"And you cannot force me to say 'yes'." Sam sat down on an armchair, and massaged his forehead.

"Don't worry, this is not gonna be like the time I wanted you to be my vessel." Lucifer smiled, and Dean almost bolted. Sam didn't look surprised. He knew what this was about. "This is different. This time, I'm gonna, what do humans say?" He let out a chortle. "Pursue you instead."

"What do you mean? What do you want from Sam?" Dean yelled at the archangel.

"Oh, he knows." Lucifer grinned. "And don't get too excited, and please remember. All it takes is a clip of my fingers to end all your excitement."

"Lucifer. I mean it. There's no way I wanna be your ma-"

There was another interruption, that again, sounded like a hurricane, right next to Sam. And before Sam knew it, there was another archangel on his lap. This one had chocolate brown hair, eyes that looked like sunshine passing through a glass of whiskey, and a toothy smile, directed straight at Sam. And he was on his lap.

"Gabriel! Get off!" Sam yelled, unnecessarily, because Gabriel didn't budge.

"Heya, Sammy." Gabriel cooed, looking as if he'd pinch Sam's cheeks if Sam wasn't fuming with rage.

"You're heavy, Gabriel!" Sam yelled back.

"Oh, I beg your pardon." Gabriel clipped his fingers, and suddenly what sat on Sam's lap looked like Gabriel, but felt like a pillow. "That better, Sammy?"

"Gabriel. Get off my lap." Sam commanded, and before Gabriel could counter, another clip of fingers was heard, and Gabriel was thrown away. He crashed into a bookshelf, making everything fall down. But the next instant, Gabriel stood next to the chair where Sam sat, clutching the armrests, unharmed, with a glare at the archangel who had flicked him off.

"Brother." Lucifer half-smiled.

Gabriel stared at Lucifer for a moment, before breaking into a large grin. "Luci! I didn't expect to find you here!"

"Lucifer." The elder corrected. "And I didn't expect to find you here, either, Gabriel."

"Oh, well, it was nice meeting you anyway." Gabriel smiled even wider. "You may leave us now. May I help?"

Lucifer glared at his brother. "I was here, first."

"I actually got delayed. I had to take a detour in between." Gabriel waved his hand, and a large box of donuts appeared next to Sam. "For you, and only you."

Sam rolled his eyes, and said, sarcastically. "Thank you, Gabriel."

"It's Gabe for you." Gabriel winked at Sam.

"What are you doing here? Come to give your brother company as he smites us?" Dean yelled.

"Oh, Dean-o!" Gabriel grinned, disappearing and appearing right in front of Dean. He waved his hand, and a pie appeared next to him. "You love these, don't you?"

"Doesn't matter." Dean put a hand on the pie. "I'd rather you leave. And please take that psycho along."

"If I leave, its only little adorable Sammy I'm taking along." Gabriel winked at Sam.

"Shut up, Gabriel." Sam muttered, blushing.

Gabriel disappeared once again, and reappeared next to Sam. "So, did you miss me as much as I missed you?"

Sam shook his head. "Gabriel, I think I made it clear I'm not interested in you."

"I think I made it clear that will change extremely soon." Gabriel grinned broadly, smacking his lips.

"Brother." Lucifer growled, and Gabriel looked at him lazily.

"Oh, you're still here." Gabriel cheekily grinned.

"Leave Sam alone." Lucifer said, in a sterner voice, similar to what Dean might've used to tell Sam to not touch his pie.

"You didn't call dibs, brother." Gabriel grinned again.

"That's not important." Lucifer raised his voice. "When I tell you to leave Sam Winchester alone, you leave Sam Winchester alone."

"I don't think he said 'yes' to you, either." Gabriel replied, ignoring the older archangel's dangerous tone.

Lucifer flexed, and his eyes glowed a dangerous red, and the shadow of his large wings appeared on the walls of the bunker, making Sam and Dean squint. He continued to glare at Gabriel.

"Hello? I'm an archangel too!" Gabriel chuckled, and blinked once. When he opened his eyes they were inhumanly, and his giant golden wings appeared on the wall opposite that of Lucifer. 

"But I'm the second oldest." Lucifer said, his wings vanishing as they'd appeared, but the angelic look remaining in his eyes. "The light bearer. An archangel of the higher order. God's most loved."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Well, then, I'm the Trickster. Don't underestimate me." Gabriel's eyes suddenly flashed with something Sam couldn't really place. "Heck, even Raph could be the light bearer. Anyone can man a flashlight. And as far as being 'God's most loved' goes," the crooked smile returned to Gabriel's face. "I only care about being his most loved." Gabriel winked at Sam, who turned a light shade of red, as if he weren't an archangel, but a fanboy.

"I'll only ask politely once more, brother." Lucifer clenched his jaw. "Leave, and leave Sam alone too."

"Why do you even try, brother?" Gabriel scoffed. "You know, I'm not leaving him any more than you are."

"He's mine."

"You don't deserve him." Gabriel said, looking straight up at Sam, where Sam's eyes were wide and unblinking. "After all that you had him go through."

"Like you didn't." Lucifer scoffed.

"I do not remember trapping him in the most dangerous cage built in aeons, with myself and, oh right, also the strongest unflinching archangel of all time, big brother Michael." Gabriel said, with a little smile.

"I never intended to do that." Lucifer looked away. "He did that to himself."

"You practically killed him. You damaged his soul so bad that he was driven to sheer insanity simply by regaining it." Gabriel shouted, turning to Lucifer again. Sam swallowed, remembering it. He couldn't believe that Gabriel was actually yelling at the badass-est angel of all time over it. "He landed in a mental institution. He nearly starved. You hurt him so bad that he broke. Sam Winchester, the boy king with one of the brightest souls I've ever seen, broke." Gabriel said, hatefully, shooting daggers with his eyes.

"You killed his brother a hundred times, Gabriel." Lucifer shouted back. "Sam cares for his brother more than he cares for himself, and you let his brother die, in front of his very eyes, so many times. You think you didn't hurt him too?"

"Brother, because of you and your follower Lilith, he had to live all alone on Earth for a year. Without the only family he ever had." Gabriel retorted. "Because of you, a boy as pure as he, almost became a demon."

"It had to be done." Lucifer said quietly, before disappearing and reappearing right next to Sam. "But that doesn't cross out all the things I've done for him. I've watched over Sam since he was a kid."

Sam turned to Lucifer. "What?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Satan was your guardian angel." Gabriel put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "But look at the good its done you. It's done you nothing but harm. Look what happened to Jess. Think about what happened to your mother. How you father is still in hell." 

Sam turned to Gabriel. "How do you both know so much about my life?"

"I always kept a lookout for you, kiddo." Gabriel said, smiling again.

"I've always been there with you, Sam." Lucifer said, immediately.

Sam took a step back. "I don't get it. Why? Why am I, a nobody, being fought for by two of the strongest angels I know of?"

"A nobody? Sammy, you are a hero. You saved the World. The whole World. You stopped the Apocalypse. More than once, you saved the asses of everyone in Heaven, Hell, and everything in between." Gabriel smirked again.

"I've never known a soul brighter than yours. You've made wrong choices but you've always had good in your heart. You've been nothing but pure. You've always put yourselves behind the entire World and every creature in it. You're a hero, Sam." Lucifer said, pausing after each word.

Sam gulped. He looked to be at a loss for words. After a few minutes, his clogged throat cleared a bit. "You guys. Sort this out between yourselves. I need to be alone for a while."

Dean immediately remobilised. "Sammy, you okay?"

"Yeah, Dean." Sam said, looking up at his brother with flushed cheeks. "Just..." Sam looked at both the archangels, first Lucifer and then Gabriel. "Both of you. Go away."

Wordlessly, Lucifer disappeared in a flurry of wings. Gabriel grinned. "I'll see you." He disappeared too.

Sam turned to Dean. 

Dean gulped. "Pie?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded, as he wordlessly sat down next to Dean. He cut a piece. "That was-"

"True?" Dean said softly. Then grinned. "And also, whoa, brother. Two archangels fighting over you? Double score."

Sam grinned too. "Yeah, whom d'you prefer?"

"Frankly? Lucifer's the literal Devil, and not ideal for you. And shortstack's too short. Plus he made tacos kill me."

"So, neither?"

"Just find yourself another Kate or Amanda." Dean said, patting his brother on the arm.

"Or another Jessica Hart. But they just don't make those anymore."

"Well, you always have Becky."

"Shut up, jerk."


End file.
